


Standing In the Rain

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Fear.





	Standing In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a story. More like something stuck in my head that I needed to get out. I've been going through some stuff mentally, so I sat down and this is what came out.

Fear. 

It’s like the rain in the distance that you know will be on you in a few hours. You can carry an umbrella or find cover, but it’s still there. The thunder and lightning warning you, but there’s nothing you can do to stop it. Even if you stay dry and not a drop hits you, there is always another storm on the horizon. It may be a day, a week, hell, even a year until it showers down, but it will be back. And you think that you’ll be prepared. You’ll know what to expect so it won’t be a big deal, but then you get caught in a hurricane and all the things you knew before don’t apply. So you panic and you get soaked to the bone and you doubt yourself. Could you have prevented the outcome? Could you have planned better? Was there any warning sign that you missed? Should you have listened to the whispers around you? Maybe you should have chosen a different time or place. Maybe you should have read the forecast and packed your umbrella. 

But it’s too late now. Now you’re shivering, wet and cold filled with frustration and disappointment. It’s no one’s fault but your own, you know that. You know what you should have done, what you should have seen, heard, felt, but it’s all over now. Now all you can do is sit and wait until the warmth fills you and you can breathe fresh air instead of the heavy humidity surrounding you. You have to be patient. You have to wait. And while you wait, you envy. You envy those that are still untouched. You envy those who took shelter. You envy those that didn’t flinch at each roll of thunder or flash of lightning. You sit there in your damp empty shell and want to be them. You wish you could stop shivering. You wish they didn’t pass by and look on with pity in their eyes. You question your motives, your sanity. You question the way that you think. Why is it so different from the way they think, the conclusions that they come to. Why can’t you look up into a sky mottled with dark grey storm clouds and realize that the downpour is inevitable, seek shelter? Instead, you don’t look up until you feel the first drop on your skin and by then it’s too late. The feelings of self-doubt and depreciation start to engulf you and you can’t make your feet move towards safety. Instead, you stand and the wetness seeps through your clothes into the fabric of your soul. Instead, you remain paralyzed whilst your brain begs you to move, to run, to at least cover your head. There’s an umbrella stand just five feet in front of you, but if you move towards it you will admit that you were unprepared, caught off-guard. Then they will know. Maybe they will sneer or whisper. Maybe they will frown and shake their heads.

The thoughts take over, the worries, the possible outcomes and you end up here. Drenched in the aftermath, just waiting for the next rainstorm.


End file.
